Dome Not Disturb
Dome Not Disturb is a fan episode. Starring Roles *Handy *Lumpy Featuring Roles *Todd *Cuddles *Josh *Pan *Nutty *Gutsy *Sporty *Mime *Petunia *The Mole *Eli Plot At a spiked sports dome bearing a sign with Todd's face on it, contruction goes underway of the dome. Handy along with several others. Meanwhile in the staduim a skating exibition is underway. Cuddles, Gutsy and Sporty skate onto a halfpipe as the crowd watches. Back on the dome, Handy and Mime bolt to sheets of metal together with a bolt gun while Eli does the same but with his fist instead. The trio are so busy working that they don't spot The Mole walk towards an opening in the dome. Luckily Eli spots him just before that and grabs him in time. Meanwhile Pan plays the panflute outside of the dome. He's so caught up in his music he doesn't notice a car heading at him. The car slams into the wall right next to him and Pan freaks out and nearly dropping his flute. He then lets out a sigh that the car missed but is silenced when the door swings open and hits him. Lumpy jumps out of the car and runs off closing the door behind him to reveaal Pan with his flute impaled through his chest. Lumpy runs into the dome and past Petunia and Giggles who look at the moose in confusion before walking off. Lumpy enters an elevator and pushes to go up. Soon he arrives on the dome and walks over to Handy and yells at him for being late. Lumpy lets out a nervouse laugh before running over to help Eli. Handy sighs and goes back to working only to find Mime helping The Mole.. Handy sighs and reaches for the bolt gun but is unable to due to his lack of hands so he frowns and kicks the gun in anger, knocking it though opening in the dome. Luckily its power cord stops it from falling, unfortunatly the gun goes off and shoots several bolts at the crowd below. One bolt hits a candy bar just as Nutty goes to bite it and causes it to break making Nutty bite nothing and his teeth crack. Another bolt hits Giggles' bow and rips it of her head and onto a wall where it sticks. Petunia lets out a small laugh but then a bolt hits her tail and rips it off. The girls scream in horror but are then killed when two more stray bolts hit them in the heads. Josh sees the dome from nearby and takes a photo of it, thinking it was the Millennium Dome replica from his homeland. At this same time Lumpy and Eli run out of panels for the dome and go to get more from Handy's truck. Soon they reach Handy's truck and Eli grabs a pile of panels from the bed, Lumpy however becomes hungry and spots Handy's lunch sitting in the truck. Lumpy opens the door and climbs in. He then begins eating a sandwich but he soon screams in pain as its revealed the sandwich hold chili peppers. Lumpy accedently steps on the gas pedal and the truck luanches forward and runs over Eli killing him and causing multiple panels to become embeded in the truck's front bumper. Lumpy screams in horror and he tries to stop the truck only to find the break wont work. The truck then slams into Nutty who's holding his mouth in pain and the panels slice him in half. The truck then crashes into the main arena and through the stands killing Gtfs and then into a hlaf pipe making it tip and send Gutsy, Cuddles and Sporty flying into the dome, breaking panels and causing to begin collapsing along with the rest of the staduim. Handy screams in horror as he plummets to his doom along with Mime and The Mole. Handy lands broken rail and is impaled through the chest. Mime splatters on the ground along with The Mole. Lumpy crawls out of the truck badly injureid and looks up just in time to see several panels fall at him and slice him to pieces. Meanwhile Todd arives to check on his stadium and he walks inside only to see the dead bodies of Giggles and Petunia, Todd scream and then the staduim colllapses. Once the dust settles Todd crwols out of the ruble to find everything but the sign of his head destroyed, Todd lets out a scream in despare and is then crushed when the sign falls on him. Moral "If a jobs worth doing, Its worth doing right." Deaths #Pan is impaled in the chest by his flute. #Giggles and Petunia are shot by bolts. #Eli is ran over. #Nutty is sliced in half by panels. #Generic Tree Friends are killed when Lumpy runs into the stands. #Gutsy, Cuddles and Sporty crash into the dome. #Handy is impaled on a pole. #The Mole and Mime splatter on the ground. #Lumpy is sliced by falling panels. #Generic Tree Friends are killed when the stadium collapses. #Todd is crushed by a sign. Trivia *The dome of the Todd Stadium looks similar to London's Millennium Dome (now called the O2 Dome), mostly because it has poles. Josh soon found out when he took a photo of it. *There are chances that this stadium will be rebuilt but not in episode time. Category:Season 26 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes